Growl Akaudon: The tale of Naruto Inuzuka
by Eldersaints
Summary: What if Naruto was adopted by the Inuzuka clan? What if this changed the ninja world as we know it? Stong Naruto, Pairings pending, A/U M for cursing.


Once appeared a nine tailed demon fox, one swing of its mighty tail could crumble mountains and cause tsunamis. To fight the demon the people assembled the shinobi. One brave shinobi was able to seal up the demon, but he lost his life. That shinobi was called the 4th Hokage.

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen sat at his desk, sighing to himself. It was less than a week since Minato sealed away the blasted fox, leaving his position open and a small crying child behind. It was a sad day none the less, orphans at every turn, people mourning, but the Namikaze child was the special case. His father was the bane of Iwagakure's existence and if he was given his name sake they'd press for war. If he was to put him into the orphanage he'd just be labeled as the fox demon, making him the scapegoat for the village's wrath. With everyone grieving it would be a hard task finding a home for the boy. But amongst the casualties he believed he had found one willing to take him in. The Inuzuka clan recently lost a couple who were scheduled to have a child. Born on the day of the attack, the child, the child didn't make it. However if Tsume would be willing, he'd soon find himself placed as her nephew in the clan that walks with beast. He was debating this obviously; she had just lost her brother, her husband and his wife. But the more his mind settled on the subject. The more it made sense. If the boy was ever influenced by the beast he'd most likely take feral attributes. If trained by the Inuzuka, he'd find it much easier to hide his aliments. But now was not the time to think it was the time to act. The Wild looking women finally arrived in his office.  
"Hokage-sama you wished to speak with me." Tsume asked, relieved to get out of the house away from nursing Kiba and a crying Hana.  
"First I'd like to give you my condolences."  
"Thank you Hokage-sama, but if you do not mind if we get straight to the point, I'm not very comfortable leaving my pups home unattended too."  
"As you wish, you see Tsume-Chan as you may recall Kushin Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze where awaiting the birth of a young child."  
"Well yes Hokage-sama but I don't understand what that has to do with me."  
"Well Minato used a child to seal the fox away."  
"You don't mean he used his son?"  
"Actually I do, but you see Naruto-kun has no family. If we protect him from the village by claim him as Namikaze Iwagakure will surely declare war, if we leave him as an orphan it's only a matter of time before the citizens realize that he is the fox-"  
"and you want me to-"  
"to take the boy in as if he was your nephew yes. If the fox influences the boy we can pass this off as Inuzuka traits to an extent. Also since they were both do to be born it's an easy way to hid him away and give him a chance at being happy."  
"That is true."  
"We could dye his hair brown, cover his whisker marks with the tattoo's that is if you are willing." Tsume was floored to say the least but imagining the boy without a family was just something should couldn't allow. He wasn't the best, or the yellow flash and if hiding him away from his self in the world was the best she would do it. Despite being deceitful.  
"I will agree to this Hokage-sama." Bowing respectfully.  
"All that has been discussed is an S-Class secret. I thank you for this Tsume. I take it as a personal favor.  
"No problem Hokage-sama, I would not want my pup left alone I do not think Minato would either."

* * *

Naruto's POV

"Okay Naruto the graduation exam is to do a Bushin understand?"  
"Yes Iruka-sensei."  
"Okay let's see what you can do." Mizuki said with a lot of excitement. In all honesty I liked Mizuki-sensei more than Iruka-sensei. He was more hands on, liked to see actual skill rather than meaningless paper work. He knew that being a Ninja meant fighting, outsmarting and no offense to Iruka-sensei but being able to pass a multiple choice test on the history of Konogakure no Sato was not a required ninja skill. But the problem here, with this particular test; I sorta fail at the Bushin. I can make one, I'm not completely useless. But only one, and it looks dead. So after much thought the night before and some corporation from my buddy Akaudon I had a plan devised to get past this road block.  
"Ready Akaudon?"  
"Garf!" He replied signaling he was ready. The forming the seal I need.  
"Jujin Bushin!" With that Akaudon stood next to me, completely physical and a perfectly handsome copy if I do say so myself.  
"Very good Naruto!" Mizuki chimed, and you wonder why I liked the guy. Nothing like a little praise.  
"Garf!" Akaudon sounded soaking it up too, but the expression on scar face wasn't as reassuring.  
"Impressive yes but you failed."  
"Wait one minute Iruka the boy made a bushin."  
"Yeah Mizuki he mad A bushin. A Jujin bushin to be exact, but we asked for a bushin."  
"His is physical and a lot more useful in battle though, I say pass him."  
"Mizuki what kind of example would that set."  
"Well Iruka-sensei I think Mizuki has a much stronger opinion then you." Now that got a reaction.  
"Well Naruto since your marks are so high how about you try explaining that to me."  
"Okay, well. Ninja are expected to do a lot, and misdirection and intellect is something we need. So my low marks hurt me. Right? Well I just used a variation of a technique, still getting the double effect needed along with a diversion to meet my ends. I needed a Bushin I produced one; a physical one at that. It was never stated what kind of Bushin."  
"A ninja also has to be unpredictable and always able to think outside the box and make due as well Iruka, the boy like it or not just proved he is suited."  
"You two act like you've rehearsed this." Iruka sighed face palming.  
"Well Iruka-sensei I think my case has been proven."  
"Okay, despite the fluke, and my hesitance you did create a clone; so congratulation Naruto Inuzuka on becoming a Genin of Konohagakure."  
"HELL YES! Going to be the best ninja in this whole damn village one day, Believe it!" I yelled walking up to claim what was mine, the forehead protector of Konohagakure. Symbolizing that I Naruto Inuzuka was a ninja. But as I tried to pull it away, Iruka just held it tighter.  
"Don't get ahead of yourself Naruto, I'm going to be passing along information of your performance here to your jonin sensei who you'll meet tomorrow. Be here in class tomorrow at 8 A.M. Good luck."  
"Lucks for loser Iruka-sensei, but. Thanks for the concern, I think." I wasn't for sure if he meant I wasn't ready or if it was real concern. But I'll take it as concern as strict as Iruka was he wasn't that bad. Smiling my trade mark grin I scratched the back of my head thanking Mizuki-sensei for the help and left, starting my Ninja journey. The rest of the night was spent with my Cousins Hana and Kiba, watching Akamaru and Akaudon play in the floor by the table. Aunt Tsume made a huge meal to congratulate us. For a few moments I'd forgot that I had no parents, that I wasn't part of this family. But I was content and happy. The next morning I couldn't help but jump out of the bed, tossing on by black hoody, with the gray fur and my forehead protecter tying it around my head. Sadly Kiba did the same. Most people had honestly thought we were twins at first. I guess it had to do with being a part of the same clan and that Aunt Tsume liked to dress us similar, well the same until I asked for a different color jacket. Going with black and gray fur instead of gray with black, don't get me wrong I appreciate all she's done for me but being referred to as Kiba was annoying. Hell even Akamaru and Akaudon were very similar. Both being from the same littler the only difference was the odd streak of bronze fur running down Akaudon's face. But I'll stop my rant. I bolted to the class trying to get there before the other kids, hoping to be there before anyone else, mainly due to being so eager. But that's not how things go when you're 12. So I just took one of the open seats and started to wait. Most the kids where chitchatting about this and that and whatever else, I could have cared less I just wanted to hurry up, get some ramen and get a mission. Not one of the rinky dink D-ranks eithers. "Get out of my way!" was all that could be heard as a pink haired girl stormed up toward where I was sitting, all I could think was please don't sit next to me. Her name is Sakura Haruno, she'd be sorta cute if she wasn't such a bitch. She's pretty much the leader of Sasuke Uchiha's fan club.  
"Naruto move I want to sit next to Sasuke-kun!" Ugh, I really can't stand her, but speaking of said Uchiha, he is the standard brood, longish black hair (which looks like a chickens ass), and a complete prick. I don't like either of them to be honest and the whole time I was just praying I didn't end up on their squad. But the bastard just radiates prick and Akaudon wouldn't shut up so I had to say something, so I jumped up on the desk and started glaring at him right? Ignoring the words of the little chicken ass groupies I was about to beat his ass, Tobio being Tobio bumped into me and, I fell. That's it. If anyone tells you a different story, it's bullshit. But anyways, the pink hair girl hit me for being "annoying" which I don't get. But before I could respond Iruka started in. With congrats on becoming Genin yada yada yada unlike his and Mizuki's talk it doesn't ring really clear. So he announces a few Genin teams then it was on to those I like first was team seven. Which was Sasuke, Sakura and Tobio. I don't really like any of those three so I felt like they deserved each other you know? Sakura is a bitch, Sasuke is a stuck up little bastard and Tobio is pretty much mister personality. All sarcasm intended. Second one was Shikamaru Nara, really smart guy, but he's so lazy I don't understand how he passed, Choji Akamichi this fatass who Shikamaru hangs out with a lot, and Ino Yamanka, very pretty girl, outspoken and active, just a part of Sasuke's fanclub. Then it was Hinata Hyuuga, you know the shy girl who I always catch staring at me, or flirting with Kiba, Shino Aburame, creepy bug guy. But we waited for a while then after everyone had left Iruka-sensei decides to let us know our team isn't decided yet and send me and Kiba home! Can you believe that.  
"Waste of a day huh Naruto-kun."  
"Yeah Ayame, so since it was wasted and I didn't get to come by for some Ramen yesterday I felt the need to tell you, beside Akaudon needed to come see the old man for a treat."  
"You're quite the story teller Naruto-kun, maybe you should become a writer and stop the ninja talk."  
"No! I'm going to show everyone up and become Hokage! Believe it!"  
"I've got faith in you."  
"You better, but heres the ryo for the noodles, I need to get home for some rest. Get to know who I'm working with tomorrow."  
"Take care Naruto-kun."  
"I will see you Ayame!"  
"You know dad he's a nice kid."  
"and our best coustomer, god bless the Inuzuka, I don't understand how they can feed him and all those dog, Akaudon nearly at every bit of the leftover the customers have been leaving."  
"But you love to see it go."  
"That I do."

* * *

A/N: Okay guys this is just the beginning, so here is a little info, this is a A/U and hopefully you guys will enjoy what's to come. I tried to keep Naruto close to cannon, but I'm calling it right now that he'll be a load different in a few chapters (sorry in advance). Also sorry it's short but I was just wanting to play around with the storytelling Naruto POV the real info will be in the next chapter.


End file.
